


falling

by rilaya258



Series: fine line [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, sana centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: harry styles album, amirite
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: fine line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	falling

she felt sick. queasy. empty. night had fallen hours ago and she hadn’t moved since refilling her water and throwing herself under the covers. thankfully she’d had the good sense to lock her door as two of her members had already knocked on her door to check up on her. 

not the girl she wanted to see. needed to see. 

kim dahyun was everything sana had ever wanted; she ticked boxes she didn’t even know could exist and lived so freely and happily that sana had loved her since their first argument. she’d courted her all throughout sixteen and kissed her in a broom cupboard after the final episode had aired. dahyun had smiled against her mouth and promised her forever. 

four months felt nothing like forever. 

the blame, undoubtedly was on her. she’d been so afraid to love that she pushed every part of dahyun away, or too far. flirting with her on stage and during interviews in a way she knew made the younger girl uncomfortable, and pushing her away when the cameras switched off. Momo was the first one to question her on her erratic and strange behaviour. 

“you love her, right?”  
“too much.”

it had been terrifying. watching the korean sleep and knowing she held her entire heart with her. they hadn’t even had sex yet and sana was so irrevocably in love that it consumed her. she obsessed over every interaction dahyun shared with momo, chaeyoung and mina, constantly comparing herself to them. wishing her body was more toned, her sense of humour more attuned to dahyun, her beauty more elegant and understated. 

it came to a boiling point a few weeks before the release of twicecoaster. they’d barely spoken for three days, the longest they’d ever gone ignoring each other and sana felt sick every time she watched her girlfriends eyes move past her to settle on mina. it didn’t help that mina had become her shoulder to cry on, and every interaction then felt like a betrayal. she was so sure they’d done something. something tangiable and real and the only leverage sana had on the other girls. 

momo has been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she still kissed sana back. they’d kissed until she heard the hurt gasp of her girlfriend entering the bathroom. watched as her eyes filled with tears and she stumbled over her words. 

“why would you hurt me like this ?”

the rest of the girls wouldn’t even look at her when she returned to the set, and nayeon had dragged momo off looking more pissed than sana had ever seen her. mina’s eyes steeled and she steered dahyun to an empty corner of the room, trying to shush her whines of hurt and heartbreak. sana felt like she’d been punched in the gut when tzuyu, the only member who brought out the non existent unnie in her, looked like she wanted to punch her out, and jihyo looked more lost than she’d ever seen her. 

it had taken a further three months for dahyun to even look at sana without her lower lip wobbling or a lump forming in her throat, but they got there. the months after that were a slow process of the two learning how to be friends again. sana had done a number on dahyun, she realised bitterly, when the younger was more self deprecating with her humour, and less affectionate than sana had ever known her to be. the only small mercy was that her time seemed to be split more equally between the members, than solely focused on mina as it had been. 

it was two nights before one of their biggest performances to date when sana realised it. it was still there: she still loved her. had never stopped loving her. love overwhelmed her, and she had to let dahyun know, had to get things back on track, the way they were meant to be. she’d asked jihyo, who looked both relieved and nervous for her, and had practically ran to the dressing room assigned to the school meal club. 

opening the door, in retrospect, was the worst thing she’d ever done. here was the love of her life, her soulmate, her dubu, pinned against the wall by Chou Tzuyu, giggling against her neck as the taller girl peppered her face with barely there kisses, not an inch of space between them. 

as she tried to convince herself it was nothing, dahyuns hands angled tzuyu’s face towards her own and they shared the sweetest kiss sana had ever seen. if it didn’t hurt so bad she’d have probably squealed at the cuteness. 

“i love you dahyun, so much”  
“i love you too tzuyu-ah”

she’d slammed the door so hard she was surprised it hadn’t swung off its hinges, and a scared looking chaeyoung was the first to find her. 

“sana, you hurt her first.”

the tears had come quickly after that, and hadn’t stopped until dahyun had come and found her. despite everything that had happened between them, the smaller girl had pulled sana into her lap and cradled her until she was able to make eye contact.  
and god, dahyun was so beautiful, so perfect. everything sana had ever wanted. everything tzuyu could ever want. and it hurt so bad to know that she wasn’t enough, but she wanted her to be happy. 

the worst part was, they were perfect together. tzuyu somehow managed to ground dahyun, and dahyun brought out a playful side of tzuyu no one had ever seen before. they kept their affections off screen but in the dorm they were inseparable, mostly locked away in the maknae room for hours on end whilst chaeyoung used the situation as an opportunity to hang out with mina. 

sana hated it, she wanted to punch tzuyu in the face for taking what was hers, and then punch herself for thinking in such a gross way about the girl she was in love with. the only one who truly had sympathy for her was jihyo, who understood sana had grown from the insecure girl who didn’t believe anyone could truly love her, and how much it killed her to see the woman she loved growing with someone else. their leader was good at distracting her, helping her write verses to go with the bridges and choruses jeongyeon and chaeyoung seemed to turn out like clockwork. creatively, it was the best time of her life and she was excited to see her name in the writing credits, but the hole in her stomach grew tenfold every time dahyun would leave the maknae room with a new lovebite or her hair mussed up. 

without being completely gross and obsessive, sana knew the day it had happened. other than the fact tzuyu and dahyun became somehow even more inseparable, sana noticed how their affections were braver and more brazen, less fearful of making the other uncomfortable. movie nights meant tzuyu’s hand sat firmly on dahyun’s thigh the entire night, and game nights typically started or ended with one of the two on the others lap. 

today had been worse, somehow. tzuyu had been quiet all week, and sana knew it had been about eighteen months since she’d caught them kissing, chaeyoung had informed her they’d been sneaking around for about a month before that. the ring, in fairness, was gorgeous. a family heirloom that was probably worth more than sana’s family home. she couldn’t help but feel horribly inferior when she saw it, and terrified that it was an engagement ring. of course tzuyu wasn’t that stupid, and dahyun had been giddy ever since. she loved tzuyu so much, more than she’d ever loved sana, which hurt like a bitch. 

the celebratory mood went completely against sana’s inner turmoil, and she retired to her bedroom as soon as mina came out with bottles of champagne, winking at chaeyoung who blushed at the inside joke. she had the good sense to not draw attention to herself but it didn’t stop momo and jihyo knocking at her door. 

“sana unnie?”

the last person sana expected to see at her door looked just as shocked to find herself in sana’s room. dahyuns face was flushed prettily from the alcohol, and her thumbs pressed nervously against her plaid pants. god, sana wanted her more than anything. loved her more than anything. 

“please don’t do it,”

“it’s always been me and you,”

“please be with me, i’m so sorry,”

she wasn’t above begging, but dahyun looked so hurt by the whole situation already that she let the thoughts sit inside her head instead of unloading them onto the younger. 

“i always thought it would be you and me, in the end,”

dahyuns words went straight through her, and she really thought she was going to die. the thoughts flashing through her head were that her and dahyun hadn’t really been alone together since they dated, and the tension was palpable. she knew if she kissed dahyun right now, she’d kiss back. 

but tzuyu was too good for that kind of pain, and dahyun would regret it for the rest of her life, probably do something stupid like quit the group and run away to europe, and it wasn’t worth the pain. sighing slightly against the lump in her throat, she leant down and kissed dahyun’s forehead, relishing in the way her breath hitched. 

“you love tzuyu, and that’s ok baby, i know i hurt you too bad.”

dahyun was crying by the time they lay down in bed together, a foot of space between them. sana wanted to hold her but knew they’d end up doing something regrettable, so she eventually got up to find tzuyu, knowing that was what dahyun needed. it hurt, but dahyun wasn’t sana’s anymore. 

they lived inside daydreams, and sana could feel herself floating away.


End file.
